Viajando al pasado
by BellaPotter17
Summary: Por un incidente con un giratiempos la tercera generación retrocede en el tiempo y visita a sus padres cuando eran jóvenes. Además conocerán a gente que en su tiempo no han podido conocer e intentarán solucionar cosas para tener un futuro mejor.
1. introducción

Introducción.

Parecía un día tranquilo en la Madriguera, pero eso es imposible. En la Madriguera todos los días eran un completo caos y ese día no era una excepción. Era 7 de Julio y toda la familia y sus mejores amigos se iban a reunir para celebrar el cumpleaños de Lily, la pequeña de los Potter y la princesa de sus hermanos. Sus abuelos, como era tradición en la familia, le habían preparado una gran fiesta.

\- Mamá, ¿ha llegado ya Rose?- le preguntó Lily a su madre. Rose era la mejor amiga de Lily, desde que Lily nació eran inseparables. Eran parecidas fisicamente y cada año se veía más su parecido psicológico, se podía decir que eran como hermanas.

\- No cariño, pero Frank y Alice acaban de llegar- le contestó su madre.

\- Vale pues voy a saludarlos- dijo ella mientras salía al jardín.

En el jardín James, Fred, Louis y Frank estaban teniendo una de sus "reuniones privadas" lo que significaba que tramaban algo.

\- Vamos James solo es cogerlo prestado- le decía Frank a su amigo.

\- Tío Rose me matará si se entera de que cogemos el regalo que le va ha hacer a mi hermana antes incluso de que ella lo vea- dijo James- ¿No podemos esperar a que abra el regalo y luego se lo pedimos?

\- No James- dijo Fred- porque los regalos van después que la tarta y para cuando lo tengamos ya se la habrán comido.

\- Bueno vale pero lo devolveremos antes de que se enteren- aceptó James.

\- Claro- dijo Louis- tendremos tiempo, Rose siempre quiere ser la última en darle el regalo a Lily.

\- Vale, pues ahora solo falta estar atentos para cuando llegue Rose actuar- dijo Frank.

Mientras, Lily había ido a saludar a Lucy y Dominique que acababan de llegar y después a saludar a Molly que como siempre estaba debajo de un árbol estudiando mientras Oliver la observaba en silencio. Un rato después ahora se dirigía hacia dentro de la Madriguera ya que su padre le acababa de llamar.

\- ¿Qué pasa Papi?- preguntó Lily.

\- Mira quién ha llegado- le dijo su padre mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba ver una cabeza pelirroja.

\- ¡Felicidades Lily!- le dijo su pelirroja casi hermana.

\- ¡Rose!- gritó Lily- te he echado de menos, ¿cómo te ha ido en Italia?

\- Ojalá hubieras venido conmigo, todas las modelos de allí eran preciosas, la verdad es que me sentí un poco fea pero ha sido una experiencia fantástica- le dijo Rose.

\- Qué envidia, me habría gustado ir pero mis padres no me dejaron, pero el año que viene lo conseguiré- le dijo Lily.

\- Hola ¿eh?- dijo Hugo- Lo siento Hu pero es que a ti te ví ayer y a Rose hace casi un mes que no la veo.

\- Vale, vale yo también te quiero Lily...- dijo el chico- Por cierto, ¿han llegado ya Lorc y Lyss?

\- Sí, están en el jardín.

\- Vale gracias- dijo el chico mientras salía.

\- Oye Lils la verdad es que he pensado mucho y he tomado una decisión- le dijo Rose a Lily cuando se cercioró de que Hugo ya no estaba.

\- Mejor subamos, aquí hay mucha gente y nos podrían oír- dijo Lily y se subieron a la habitación de Lily a hablar.

A las 7 llegaron los últimos invitados a la fiesta y Lily bajó a saludarlos. Lily estaba muy contenta de ver a su hermano y a su prima, ya que no los veía desde hacía un mes porque se habían ido de luna de miel.

\- ¡Teddy!- gritó la pelirroja. Lily se llevaba muy bien con todos sus hermanos. Con James planeaba bromas, con Albus competía a ver quien sacaba mejores notas y casi siempre ganaba ella, Albus ponía de excusa que al ser él un año mayor las cosas que daba eran más complicadas y Teddy era su consejero y confesor, siempre le contaba todo y Teddy se lo contaba todo a ella. Bueno, no todo ya que ella llevaba unos meses con un secreto que sólo Rose sabía...

\- ¡Princesa!, te he echado de menos- dijo el metamorfomago mientras la abrazaba.

\- Hola Vic- le dijo a su prima y cuñada- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Genial contestó la chica.

En ese momento de la chimenea salieron dos rubios casi albinos y una mujer.

\- Buenas tardes- dijo el hombre- felicidades Lily.

\- Muchas gracias señor Malfoy- respondió Lily.

\- Felicidades cariño- dijo la señora Malfoy mientras le daba un beso a Lily.

\- Hola Lily- dijo el pequeño de los Malfoy.

\- Buenas Malfoy- dijo ella.

\- ¿Y Albus?- Preguntó el chico.

\- Está en el jardín con Rose y Alice- respondió la chica.

\- Hijo podrías felicitarla, no directamente preguntar por su hermano, eso es de mala educación, piensa un poco más en ella y no tanto en ti- dijo la señora Malfoy, él enrojeció, si ella supiera... Luego su amiga Tori con sus padres y su hermano, ya estaban todos los invitados.

Unos minutos después empezó la fiesta. Primero merendaron pero cuando a la hora de comerse la tarta los adultos mandaron a los niños al jardín. Todos se fueron al jardín rápidamente mientras los adultos se encargaban de hacer otra tarta ya que la otra había desparecido.

\- ¡La mejor tarta que he probado!- dijo Fred.

\- Sí, la abuela se ha superado con esta tarta- dijo Louis.

Mientras los chicos reían Rose y Lily se acercaron, los chicos no se dieron cuenta.

\- Ha sido un gran plan Fred- dijo Frank.

\- Creo que el primero que le sale bien- dijo James.

\- Sí, aunque robarle el giratiempos a Rose ha sido arriesgado, se podía haber enterado y...- dijo Louis pero no pudo acabar.

\- ¿¡Qué habéis hecho que?!- les gritó Rose.

\- Rose yo..- empezó James.

\- ¿Cómo me habéis podido hacer esto?- dijo Rose dolida- sabíais lo importante que era este regalo para mi y me lo habéis estropeado.

\- Rose no te pongas así, mira así le puedes dar el regalo a Lily la primera- dijo Fred. La había cagado. Rose se tiró encima de Fred y empezó a golpearlo, todos los demás intentaban separarlos. Teddy y Victoire que salían de la casa en ese momento corrieron a separarlos. James y Lily intentaban separar a Rose de Fred, en un intento a James se le cayó el giratiempos que llevaba en la mano y casi se le cae, la pelea paró.

\- Menos mal que no lo has roto- dijo Victorie aliviada.

\- Sí- dijo James mientras giraba el giratiempos en su mano.

\- ¡No lo gires!- le gritó Lily y del susto a James se le cayó el giratiempos al suelo y se partió por la mitad.

De repente una extraña niebla blanca los absorbió a todos y unos segundos después cayeron estrellándose contra el suelo.


	2. Estamos en el pasado

!Estamos en el pasado!

Hacía frio y la hierba estaba mojada, de repente había anochecido.

\- James yo a ti te mato- le gritó Rose tirándose para pegarle.

\- Ya basta ¿no?- gritó Victoire- no sabemos donde estamos hay que centrarse y dejar las peleas.

\- Yo si sé dónde estamos- dijo Hugo- fijaros estamos en Hogwarts.

\- ¡Es verdad!- dijo Lucy.

\- Sí, pero el problema no es dónde estamos sino cuándo- dijo Lily.

\- ¿Que?- preguntó Fred sin entender.

\- Que puede que no sólo hayamos viajado en el espacio sino también en el tiempo- dijo Rose que al ser tan lista como su prima lo había entendido.

\- A ver- dijo Teddy- lo mejor será ir al castillo y preguntar.

\- Pero Teddy a lo mejor no es bueno que nos vean- dijo Rose.

\- Sí, podríamos alterar el continuo-espacio-tiempo- dijo Victoire.

\- Bueno pues nos dividiremos- dijo Teddy- los más listos, Vic y yo nos vamos al despacho de Mcgonagall, sin ofender a los otros, los demás os quedáis aquí. Molly, Oliver os quedáis al mando.

Teddy y Victoire se pusieron hechizos desilusionadores y les pusieron también a Rose, Lily, Lucy, Lyssander, Albus, Frank y Scorpius. Un rato después llegaron a la entrada del despacho, pero no se sabían la contraseña. Teddy se quitó el hechizo desilusionador e intentó hablar con la estatua.

\- Contraseña- pidió la estatua.

\- No la sabemos pero necesitamos entrar- contestó Teddy.

\- Sin contraseña no se entra- dijo la estatua.

\- Pero es que necesitamos hablar con la directora- dijo Victoire después de quitarse el hechizo desilusionador.

\- Sin contraseña no se entra- repitió la estatua.

\- Vamos, es importante- suplicó Teddy.

\- Sorbete de limón- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Oh gracias- dijo Teddy girándose, pero lo que vio le dejó de piedra- es usted el profesor Dumbledore- dijo impactado.

\- Exacto- dijo éste.

\- Entonces usted es el director ¿no?- preguntó Victoire.

\- Claro, ¿quién si no?- contestó el viejo director.

\- Teddy creo que me voy a desmayar- le dijo Victoire a Teddy mientras éste se acercaba para cogerla por si se caía.

\- ¿Quién son ustedes? - preguntó el profesor mirándolos a todos detenidamente.

\- ¿Nos puede ver?- preguntó Lucy.

\- Sí- respondió él.

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Scorpius.

\- Es una de las ventajas de ser yo- respondió él.

\- Profesor- dijo Teddy- tenemos que hablar con usted en privado.

\- Claro, subid por aquí- dijo mientras subía por las escaleras.

El despacho de Dumbledore estaba igual decorado que el de Mcgonagall, salvo por que había un montón de extraños artilugios y porque detrás del escritorio no estaban ni el retrato de Dumbledore ni el de Snape. Al entrar se quitaron el hechizo desilusionador y se sentaron en sillas que Dumbledore conjuró.

\- Bueno, cuéntenme para que me necesitaban y le diré si puedo ayudarles.- dijo Dumbledore.

\- Hemos tenido un problemilla con un giratiempos y sin querer hemos retrocedido en el tiempo- explicó Teddy.

\- ¿Viajeros en el tiempo? eso es difícil de creer señor...

\- Lupin- contestó Teddy.

\- ¿Lupin?

\- Sí, mi padre es Remus- explicó el chico.

\- Oh, que interesante- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa- me parece que voy a confiar en ustedes señor Lupin.

\- Muchas gracias profesor- contestaron todos.

\- Bueno, ¿alguien me puede proporcionar algún dato sobre lo que ha pasado para hacerme una idea?- preguntó.

\- Sí- contestó Rose- mi prima y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que al romperse el giratiempos la magia espacio-temporal que lleva el aparato fue liberada, lo que creó un punto de absorción fuera del tiempo.

\- Que ha creado una especie de túnel temporal que nos ha absorbido y nos ha llevado a éste tiempo- acabó Lily.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo- respondió Dumbledore- soy unas jovencitas muy inteligentes.

\- Son las genios de la familia- respondió Teddy.

\- Ya veo.

\- Profesor, ¿nos podría decir en que año estamos?- preguntó Frank.

\- En 1996- respondió el director.

\- Faltan dos años para la Segunda Guerra Mágica- dijo Lyssander.

\- Sí, éste es el año de la vuelta de la orden del fénix- dijo Scor.

\- Sí, en la que mí padre abandonó a su familia...- dijo Lucy.

\- Vamos Lu no pienses en eso- le dijo Albus. Dumbledore que observaba a los chicos atento.

\- Profesor, si mis cálculos són correctos algunos de nuestros padres están aquí- dijo Rose- mis padres están en 5°.

\- Es posible señorita...

\- Weasley.

\- Oh, ya veo- dijo levantando las cejas- se parece mucho a su madre, es igual de inteligente.

\- Gracias- dijo Rose mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Creo que podrían presentarse al resto de alumnos mientras averiguo como devolverlos a su tiempo- dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Pero eso no podría ser peligroso?- preguntó Frank.

\- Tendrán que ir con cuidado con lo que dicen, pero no creo que haya ningún inconveniente en presentarse ante sus padres.

\- Una cosa profesor, tendría que llamar a más gente que no está aquí en el colegio- dijo Lucy.

\- No hay problema- dijo Dumbledore- ponganme los nombres de los que faltan en éste pergamino y yo los llamaré.

\- Gracias profesor, por cierto no sólo somos nosotros, hay otros diez en el jardín- dijo Victoire.

\- No pasa nada, mañana por la mañana vengan a desayunar, conjuren capas y tápense la cara- dijo Dumbledore.

\- Muchas gracias profesor, hasta mañana- dijo Teddy.

A la mañana siguiente a la hora de desayunar Dumbledore se levantó para decir unas palabras.

\- Queridos alumnos, anoche recibí una inesperada visita. Unos chicos que vienen del futuro ha tenido un problema y hay acabado en nuestra época- dijo el director, todo el comedor se llenó de murmullos.

\- Estos chicos se van a presentar ante nosotros ya que sus familias sois algunos de vosotros, por tanto las clases serán aplazadas- dijo el director y todos en el gran comedor aplaudieron. En la mesa de gryffindor había alguien que no aplaudía.

\- Vamos Hermione, por un día que no haya clases no va a pasar nada- dijo Ron.

\- Pero pronto tendremos los TIMOS y hay que estudiar.

\- Tomatelo como un día de descanso ¿vale?- dijo Harry y ella asintió.

\- Tengo curiosidad por saber si habrá algún familiar nuestro- dijo Ron.

\- Mío no creo- respondió Harry.

\- Vamos Harry, que Voldemort haya regresado no significa que vallas a morir..- dijo Hermione y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y entró toda la familia Weasley y ¿Fleur Delacour? , la familia Tonks, Remus y Sirius.

\- ¿Que hace ella aquí? - preguntó Hermione mirando a Fleur molesta.

\- Es la nueva novia de Bill- le respondió Ron.

\- ¿Quee?, no lo habría adivinado nunca- dijo Hermione mucho más tranquila.

Todos los recién llegados se sentaron en la mesa de gryffindor y Harry abrazó a su padrino mientras los demás alumnos se ponían a gritar.

\- ¡Es Sirius Black!- gritó un ravenclaw.

\- ¡Es un asesino!, ¡Que se valla de aquí!- dijo un slytherin.

\- ¡Viene a por Harry, ya lo ha cogido!- dijo un gryffindor.

\- SILENCIO- gritó Dumbledore- el señor Black es inocente, el verdadero asesino es Peter Petegrew.

\- Es verdad- dijo Harry- además Sirius es mi padrino y es como un padre parar mi y no quiero que nadie diga nada malo de él en mi presencia.

\- Gracias cachorro- le agradeció Sirius.

\- De nada Sirius.

Unos minutos después la gente ya se había calmado y Dumbledore habló.

\- Bueno, que pasen ahora nuestros visitantes- dijo Dumbledore y los chicos del futuro entraron con las capas y las capuchas puestas.

\- Son unos quince- dijo una ravenclaw.

\- Seguro que hay parientes mios- dijo un slytherin.

Todos los encapuchados se sentaron en unas sillas que conjuró Dumbledore.

\- Bueno chicos, espero que estéis atentos y por favor no interrumpais al que está hablando- dijo el director y luego se giró hacia los del futuro- ¿Quién empieza?

Los del futuro estuvieron discutiendo hasta que un se levantó.

\- Yo- dijo un chico que parecía el mayor...


	3. Teddy Luppin

Teddy Lupin.

-Yo- dijo el que parecía el mayor, y se situó en el centro de la sala. Sus ojos se movieron por el gran comedor hasta fijarse en dos personas en la mesa gryffindor, sonrió y se quitó la capucha.

\- Buenos días Hogwarts del pasado- dijo el chico sonriendo. Era bastante guapo, tenía el pelo moreno y los ojos café, era alto y delgado.

\- Lunático- gritó Sirius, todos le miraron sin entender excepto el chico que se estaba presentando.

\- ¿Que quieres?- preguntó Remus.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta?- preguntó Sirius.

\- ¿De qué?- preguntó Remus sin entender.

\- Vamos, es igual a ti- dijo Sirius- ¿Nadie se ha fijado?

\- Señor Black no sería mejor dejar que el chico se presente- dijo McGonagall que si había notado el parecido.

\- Bueno- dijo el chico- yo soy el mayor de todos los del futuro que estamos aquí. La verdad es que la mayoría somos familia ya que estábamos celebrando un cumpleaños cuándo hemos retrocedido en el tiempo.

\- Preséntate ya- gritó una hufflepuff.

\- Vale, mi nombre es Teddy- empezó pero uno de los del pasado le cortó.

\- Nombre completo Teddy- dijo una encapuchada.

\- Vale, vale Vic- respondió Teddy- mi nombre completo es Arthur Remus Lupin.

Todo el comedor se giró a mirar a su exprofesor de defensa, mientras cierta metamorfomaga aguantaba las lágrimas, pero la culpa era de ella por hacerse ilusiones.

\- Lo sabía- dijo Sirius- mientras se giraba a ver a Remus. El licantropo estaba totalmente blanco, parecía que se iba a desmayar.

\- ¿Papá?- dijo Teddy.

\- ¿Cómo he sido capaz? soy un monstruo- dijo tapándose la cara, Teddy se acercó corriendo a su padre y le abrazó.

\- Papá, tranquilo no soy como tú- le dijo al oído, Remus levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿Enserio?- preguntó.

\- Sí, los genes de mi madre son más fuentes- le respondió el chico con una sonrisa y volvió a su sitio para seguir con la presentación.

\- Para aquellos que sepan el "problemilla" de mi padre- empezó Teddy.

\- El problema peludo- dijo Sirius.

\- Si, Sirius, ese problema- dijo Teddy rodando los ojos- No lo he heredado ya que los genes de mi madre son mucho más fuertes- dijo el chico cambiando de color su pelo a su habitual azul eléctrico, todos en el comedor se quedaron mirando a la metamorfomaga que estaba en shock. Andromeda y Ted sonreían al igual que todos los que querían a Remus o a Tonks.

\- ¿Lo he conseguido?- preguntó ella.

\- Si, mi madre es Nymphadora Tonks- dijo el chico y Tonks se levantó, se acercó a Remus y le besó.

\- Sabía que lo conseguiría- dijo ella.

\- Eres demasiado persistente- le respondió Remus.

\- Y tú estás demasiado loco por mi- contestó ella y le dió otro beso.

\- Pues si- le contestó el besándola otra vez.

\- Remus asaltacunas- le dijo Sirius.

\- Va calla Canuto- le dijo Remus.

\- Nimphy consiguió a su hombre- dijo Sirius.

\- Tio, no me llames así- le contestó ella.

\- Vamos Dora no le hagas caso- le dijo Remus.

\- ¿Dora?- preguntó ella.

\- Eh yo bueno...- contestó él.

\- Me gusta- le contestó ella con una sonrisa y le dió otro beso.

\- Eh, bueno si mis padres me dejan continuar- dijo Teddy.

\- Perdona hijo- dijo Tonks- y no me llames Nymphadora.

\- Como decía antes, mi nombre es Arthur Remus Lupin, pero todos me llaman Teddy. Mis nombres son en honor de mi abuelo Ted y de mi padre Remus. Tengo 25 años, nací el 30 de abril de 1998, dos semanas antes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Fuí gryffindor- toda la mesa aplaudió- y me gusta mucho el quiddich aunque no lo juego porque soy demasiado torpe- dijo mirando a su madre.

\- Lo siento hijo- dijo ésta.

\- No pasa nada- le respondió él- fui prefecto y premio anual. Mi asignatura preferida es defensa contra las artes oscuras y este año voy a empezar como profesor dando esa asignatura e Hogwarts.

\- ¿¡Qué?!- dijeron todos los del futuro.

\- Sorpresa- dijo Teddy mirando a los del futuro.

\- Genial, por fin un profesor decente de DCAO- dijo un chico.

\- Espero que dudes más que los otros- dijo otro chico.

\- Felicidades Teddy - dijo una chica.

\- Gracias princesa- le contestó él- Vale ahora viene lo difícil- dijo el chico mientras se ponía nervioso, una encapuchada se acercó y le dio la mano.

\- Estoy contigo- le dijo ella.

\- Bueno, esto es difícil para mí así que por favor tengan paciencia- dijo Teddy.

\- Claro que la tendremos- contestó su madre.

\- A ver yo tengo un padre y una madre, bueno tengo dos padres y dos madres- intentó explicar Teddy nervioso- lo que quiero decir es que mis verdaderos padres…

\- Ánimo Teddy- le dijo la encapuchado.

\- Mis padres murieron cuándo yo tenía dos semanas. Murieron en la batalla de Howarts luchando para que yo tuviera un mundo mejor- dijo Teddy mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Tonks y Andromeda empezaron a llorar y con ellas casi todas las griffindor.

\- Por favor Mamá no llores- le pidió Teddy- ahora que lo sabéis podremos evitarlo. Además se que lo hicisteis por mi y estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros.

\- Sentimos que te hayas criado sin nosotros- dijo Remus.

\- No pasa nada- contestó Teddy intentando sonreir- he tenido dos padres maravillosos que me ha querido y cuidado como si fuera su hijo y unos hermanos geniales a los que quiero mucho además de mi abuela Andromeda, Arthur y Molly y el resto de mis "primos".

\- Y nosotros te queremos a ti- dijo una chica.

\- Lo sé princesa- contestó Teddy- por eso me gustaría darle las gracias a mi padre por ponerme el mejor padrino del mundo.

\- ¿Quién es tu padrino?- preguntó Remus.

\- Harry Potter- contestó él y todo el mundo se giró a ver a Harry.

\- ¿Yo?¿Estoy vivo?- preguntó Harry.

\- Claro que estás vivo- le respondió Hermione- deja de decir lo contrario de una vez.

\- Claro que estás vivo y eres el mejor padre del mundo, siempre has echo lo posible para que yo fuera feliz y no echara tanto de menos a mis padres.

\- Gracias Harry- le agradecieron Tonks y Remus- por hacer tan feliz a nuestro hijo.

\- De nada- dijo Harry feliz- gracias a vosotros por ponerme de padrino.

\- Bueno- dijo Teddy- creo que esto es todo de mi.

\- Ejem- dijo la encapuchada que todavía le cogía de la mano.

\- Perdón se me olvidaba contaros lo más importante de mi vida- dijo feliz- estoy felizmente casado con una preciosa rubia que me ha robado el corazón.

\- Ohh- suspiraron muchas chicas en el comedor.

\- Y ahora sí, esto es todo de mi presentación ahora se presentará mi preciosa rubia- dijo Teddy y bajó a abrazar a sus padres, su abuela y su padrino. Cuándo Teddy se sentó en el banco la chica dió un paso para delante.

\- Hola amigos y familiares del pasado- dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la capucha...


End file.
